


Dandelions

by Igknight (Minatu)



Category: dream scar (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, F/M, Kix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Igknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the magic about wishing on a flower with an innocent heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr prompt by otp prompts. It is:
> 
> Your OTP is in grade school (about seven years old). A is playing “loves me, loves me not” with a weed of some kind, thinking about person B. B finds them, sees the flower and laughs.
> 
> Fast forward to about age twelve. Somehow B is reminded and brings it up, sort of laughing in hindsight. B asks, hey, who were you thinking of anyway? A turns bright red and shyly admits it was B, thinking, it’s ok, it’s just B, right? 
> 
> B can’t stop laughing.

_**At Six Years Old** _

Vix sat happily, plucking at the petals of a wilting dandelion. Her small fingers carefully pulling at each one as she whispers quietly to herself, "He loves me. . . He loves me not. . . He loves -"

Kou, an older boy who lived near Vix walked over, "You're doing that?" He starts to laugh lowly, and Vix flushes with an angry frown on her face.

"Shut up!" she snapped angrily before storming off in a mood. Kou continued to quietly laugh to himself, still very amused.

_**At Twelve Years Old** _

Vix sits quietly on her front porch, her legs swinging back and forth. She had a crush on Kou for as long as she remembered, which was strange because not only was he an elusive, mysterious type, but he was also a real douchebag sometimes. She had a terrible sense in crushes.

Vix pushed off the porch after a moment and grabbed her backpack. She quickly walked down the sidewalk toward the bus stop. Kou was already there on her arrival. There were several dandelions growing around the stop sign.

Vix didn't really notice them until Kou turned to her and said, "You remember that time when I teased you about your flower thing at the playground?" Vix frowned at him. She had an idea of what he was getting at.

"You teased me about a lot of things back then," she responded drily. His lips twitched upward at that.

"Who were you thinking about?" Kou asked. Vix pulled a face.

"I don't remember," she lied, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to look at him.

"Oh?" Kou said in a disbelieving tone, "Too bad."

Later that day, Kou asked her again because he knew that she remembered and was just refusing to tell him. When they got off at the bus stop, Vix turned to Kou for a moment, cheeks flushing bright red.

"You. I was thinking about you," then she quickly retreated before Kou could say some douchebag-like thing. Vix can hear Kou laughing. He was probably thinking something along the lines of "Vix was in love with her own personal bully".

_**At Seventeen Years Old** _

"You're a jerk," Vix said with her arms crossed over her chest, refusing to look at Kou. Her tone was more soft than harsh and angry.

"Am I?" Kou questioned her in an equally light tone.

"Yes," Vix pouted, a smile twitching on her lips. Kou pulled her chin to face him. Kou chuckled softly as he kissed her gently. Vix grinned into the kiss happily. Apparently dandelions were very good at predicting the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on my tumblr (gandalfskingdom). Thoughts and opinions are appreciated!


End file.
